FairyTale
by Camaleao
Summary: As vezes até o tédio cria contos de fadas. Bryan POV. COMPLETA


Olá, sejam bem vindos a "FairyTale".

Essa fic se passa depois da G revolution e desrespeita um pouquinho a cronologia final... Possui um grande spoiler, caso você não saiba que venceu o campeonato (XD)

Avisos: Shonen-ai leve (BryTa), Bryan PoV.

_Have fun!_

* * *

A parte mais chata de ficar preso no hospital, não é exatamente a comida com gosto de nada, o _adorável_ modelo de camisola hospitalar ou as visitas constantes da enfermeira ruiva para checar se ainda estou vivo a cada dez minutos.

A parte desagradável é ficar deitado, perdido no tédio e ainda ser obrigado a olhar para essa luz bem acima dos meus olhos. É como se estivesse para morrer com toda essa brancura se mesclando ao cheiro de clorofórmio, sem nenhum outro ponto interessante pra desviar atenção. Dá vontade de parar de viver, saiba você.

Eu tentei olhar pela janela e buscar alguma coisa interessante para ver. Mas convenhamos que esse monte de espigas de concreto e vidro não é interessante o suficiente para me manter fixo por mais de dez ou quinze segundos. Ao menos os prédios de Moscou pareciam ter sido moldados numa grande porção de biscoito velho e eram simpáticos ao meu pouco senso de arquitetura.

Pouco senso que o ruivo sempre zombava, diga-se de passagem.

Não entendi ainda qual o grande problema em imaginar nossa abadia, por exemplo, como um grande pão-de-ló esculpido cuidadosamente. No fim, todos chegamos perdidos e famintos e acabamos como prisioneiros de uma bruxa. Ou melhor, bruxo.

A única diferença é que o capitão estava ocupado demais com o time pra ficar pensando em histórias infantis.

Bem, acho que eu poderia passar a tarde toda olhando pra essa lâmpada dependurada e fazendo ligações de como a vida na abadia se assemelha a um conto de fadas, mas estou entediado demais pra isso. E não adianta, por mais que eu remexa meus olhos, eu não fico mais motivado. Ah, eu também poderia gastar essas horas imaginando como eu derrotaria o Boris assim que saísse desse lugar... mas aquele bocó de cabelo esquisito do Tyson já fez o grande 'favor' de derrotar a BEGA por nós.

Alguém ai consegue entender o tamanho do meu tédio?

Seria bom se ao menos aquele ruivo estivesse acordado para eu poder importuná-lo, mas ele continua lá, parado e com as sobrancelhas tesas. Uma paisagem que não muda desde a final, onde ele pelo menos deu uma choradinha pra depois cair duro de novo. Que desagradável; o ultimo doce que ele ganhou da feiticeira estava envenenado.

Okay, eu até poderia tentar acordá-lo com aqueles métodos clichês e babados, mas eu não sou nenhum príncipe e Tala definitivamente não leva jeito para essa coisa de princesa adormecida; ainda mais com essa cara dura que ele faz enquanto dorme.  
Talvez ele esteja em frente a qualquer gato sorridente e bizarro, tentando desesperadamente voltar para casa, vai saber. Se eu segurasse sua mão, o que iria acontecer?

Não que eu vá fazer isso, de jeito algum e... Oh merda, eu já estou fazendo.

Elas não são nada macias. São ásperas e cheias de calos, como poderia se esperar de um cara que treina oito ou dez horas por dia. Elas são iguais as minhas também, só que bem mais frias. E apesar eu preferir morder a minha língua a admitir, é bastante confortável segura-las.

Para ele também deve ser. Sua cara dura se modificou pra qualquer expressão segura, daquelas que em nem um milhão de anos ele ousaria fazer se estivesse acordado; algo quase tranqüilo.

Talvez esse Lobo sonhe com uma floresta sem caçador. Ou apenas aprecie um mínimo de contato humano, eu não sei. É a primeira vez que seguro a mão de alguém, sem ser para arrancar uma beyblade ou pra segurar o individuo no lugar e depois arrebentar a sua cara.

Isso parece ajudar o capitão.

E parece irremediavelmente acabar com meu tédio.

Por isso, ainda que eu nunca tenha ouvido qualquer tipo de fabula sobre pessoas que dão as mãos, eu nunca ouvi nada sobre valentões entediados e ciborgues adormecidos também; nós temos nosso próprio conto cinzento. Sem toda aquela merda de carruagens e aboboras, com muito mais tédio, cheiro de hospital e campeonatos a serem vencidos com caras feias e pedaços de beyblades voando.

Só que com desfecho mais feliz.

* * *

**Notas da autora: **Provavelmente algumas pessoas vão querer me bater por eu ter deixado o Tala em coma, enquanto na propria serie ele é mostrado muito bem acordado a essa altura. Me desculpem por isso, mas foi necessario XD'

Eu estava pesquisando sobre as versoes originais dos contos de fadas e acabou surgndo a ideia para essa fanfic. Foi dificil termina-la a tempo, mas consegui que ficasse pronta para o aniversario da Lily. Feliz aniversario morta-viva, esse é seu presente ^^ (se você não gostar, com o tempo eu mudo o final).

É isso. Obrigada aos que aqui chegaram! Reviews serão sempre bem vindos!

Camaleao.


End file.
